evangelionfandomcom-20200222-history
Bardiel
Bardiel (Hebrew: ברדאל) is the Thirteenth Angel, which infects and takes over Evangelion Unit-03. Design The form that Bardiel originally took, when it was hiding in a thundercloud, is not seen, but is assumed to be similar to the fungus-like growth on Eva-03. Somewhat similar to Ireul's control over the Simulation Bodies, the fungus-like Bardiel-infection spread into the Evangelion's systems, revealing itself when Eva-03 was activated at the secondary Nerv testing facility at Matsushiro. The infected Eva set off an explosion, partially destroying the base, and then proceeded towards Tokyo-3. Bardiel is capable of spreading its infection beyond the Eva under its control, such as when it tried to spread to Eva-00 by seeping infected ooze out of Eva-03's arm. The presence of the Entry Plug and/or the Pilot seems to be necessary for the Angel to effectively control an Evangelion, since Bardiel physically prevented the Entry Plug from being ejected. That the Dummy System-controlled Eva-01 went specifically for the Entry Plug (which bled after being crushed) implies that a substantial portion of the Angel, presumably the portion of the Angel in control of the Eva, was located within the Entry Plug. Whether or not Bardiel had direct contact with Toji Suzuhara is not directly stated, although probable. Bardiel is shown to be capable of mutating its host Eva, shown both with Eva-03's ability to leak infectious ooze and extend its arms to amazing lengths, instantaneously increasing them to nearly twice as long as an Evangelion is tall. Story Eva-00, Eva-01 and Eva-02 were all deployed against the infected Eva-03, which was now re-classified as the 13th Angel. Bardiel succeeded in attacking and incapacitating Eva-02 when Asuka was distracted. Eva-00 succeeded in gaining a position from which it could attack from behind, but Rei hesitated to fire and possibly kill Toji, who was still trapped inside the infected Eva's entry plug. Her hesitation allowed the Angel to react to Eva-00's presence by making the infected Eva back flip and pin Eva-00 to the ground. The Bardiel-infection then began oozing out of Eva-03's arm and onto Eva-00's left arm, in an attempt to spread the infection. However, Nerv acted quickly and remotely severed its left arm with internal explosive charges, leaving the still-synchronized Rei writhing in pain. Bardiel did not press its attack on the downed Eva-00, and continued to advance. Bardiel then encountered Eva-01. With Shinji totally unwilling to fight and risk killing the human pilot trapped inside Eva-03, the infected Eva attacked Eva-01, knocking it down on its back before extending its mutated arms to strangle Eva-01. Pinned against a mountain, with Shinji refusing to fight despite being in danger of being killed himself, Gendo Ikari ordered that pilot control over Eva-01 be cut and the Dummy System be activated. Under the Dummy System's control, Eva-01 reached berserk-like power levels and strangled the Angel-infected Eva in turn, breaking Eva-03's neck in little time. With Bardiel's host body crippled, the Angel was no longer capable of physical attack. The crippled Eva was thrown to the ground, its skull smashed in and its body ripped apart, until the infected Eva's entry plug was crushed, and along with it, the last of Bardiel. In other media ''Rebuild of Evangelion'' ]] The 9th Angel of Rebuild is a luminescent blue ooze that takes over Eva-03 during its activation test with Asuka Shikinami Langley. As link-up is initiated, the inside of the entry plug is converted into the Angel's core. Asuka develops "wings" that forcibly push her toward the Eva's core unit. The entry plug fills with feathery blue "spores" and childish giggling, and an unidentifiable childish face appears deep within the plug. The Angel begins to grow on Asuka's face. The Eva then activates and goes out of control, destroying the Matsushiro facility with a massive blue explosion and leaving behind a crater similar to the one at the South Pole. The JSSDF and Eva-01 are deployed to halt its approach to Nerv HQ, with Eva-00 kept at the base on standby. The former's tank battalions are completely ineffective, and Eva-03 initiates its attack on Eva-01. Shinji quickly notes the presence of the entry plug—designated as the 9th Angel's core and the hostile target according to the on-board targeting computer—and has misgivings about fighting back due to the implications for Asuka. While Eva-01 is being throttled, Shinji manages to break the other Eva's choke hold, although Eva-03 simply responds by growing another pair of arms. These are flesh-colored with red upper arms, as though to signify that Asuka is participating on some level. Eva-03 then proceeds to restrain Eva-01 with one set of arms and throttle it with the other, and the 9th Angel begins to invade Eva-01's neck through Eva-03's new set of hands. Due to the danger to Eva-01 and its pilot, Gendo orders the use of the dummy system. Shinji is restrained within the entry plug as Eva-01 reactivates and quickly returns Eva-03's gesture, immediately overwhelming it and crushing its neck in short time. Eva-01 throws Eva-03 to the ground and, without regard for the fallen enemy's feeble struggling, gruesomely eviscerates and dismembers it. Eva-01 finally retrieves the entry plug and crushes it with its mouth. A scream can be heard as red fluid spurts out of the plug. The 9th Angel's remains dribbles like blood from Eva-01's jaws as a rainbow arcs in the dusky sky. Notes * The lightning display in the thundercloud as well as the similarity of Toji's usual attire to Bardiel's host body, Eva-03, foreshadows (along with just about every other hint) that he is to be the pilot and that he will be in grave danger. Category:Angels